1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a performance data processing system and, more specifically, to a performance data processing system for effectively using auxiliary text data or character string information included in performance data.
2. Description of Related Art
Known performance data processing apparatuses such as electronic musical instruments, music sequencers, and rhythm machines have such common formats for sound source specification as GM (General MIDI) and XG (extended GM), and may treat automatic performance data formats such as SMF (Standard MIDI File) and DOC (Disk Orchestra). In addition, each particular model has its own unique data sequence format, sound source format, registration data (panel setting data) format, and timbre data format.
In automatic performance, when specifying a type of a sound source format used to reproduce performance data, it is necessary to provisionally embed in the performance data a "GM on" message for the specification of GM system sound source or an "XG on" message for the specification of XG system sound source as an exclusive message code (a data sequence defined by MIDI). When these messages included in the automatic performance data are reproduced and sent to a tone generator of a sound source, the tone generator is made ready for a sound generation mode based on the specified sound source system.
For local formats unique to various commercial products of music players, their exclusive message codes are also provisionally specified in terms of MIDI data sequences. These MIDI data sequences are included in music performance data to comply with the unique requirements of various commercial products.
However, the above-mentioned model messages in MIDI format and other format specifications for sound sources and so on are not standardized. Therefore, there is no generality in input operations of formats. For example, a message unique to a certain machine model and a GM format message are seldom recorded in the form of MIDI formats. These messages are often omitted from data input or otherwise are erroneously inputted. Consequently, in reproducing the performance data, the same may not be properly treated by a specific model of a music machine having a unique reproduction capability, thereby failing the proper reproduction of music.